


Later

by StarriiArii



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: And he's really gay, Bi Rich Goranski, Christine (mentioned) - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Michael Mell, I love them so much, Kissing, M/M, Michael has two moms, Rich is a good friend, Swearing, bi jeremy heere, boyf riends - Freeform, small panic attack, uuhhh what else lol, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarriiArii/pseuds/StarriiArii
Summary: Michael talks to Rich for a bit before deciding to tell Jeremy.But later.





	Later

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!! So this isn’t actually my first writing here, but this is my first time writing about the Boyfriends. I used to have an account called FluffinMuffinAria and then I left AO3 then came back. Mostly because I had so many fluff ideas for Boyfriends and I couldn’t contain it!! So here it is! Enjoy! uwu

The SQUIP/play situation was definitely the biggest ordeal of the school year for most. People got hurt, the dedication put into the play was wasted, everything went south. However, Michael thought the play was great. Maybe not in the moment he thought that, but in the end, he was glad that it happened. He got his friend back and practically saved the whole school. He even made some new friends from Jeremy.

When the “Squip Squad” assembled, Michael definitely expected Jeremy to hook up Christine. It was what he wanted, right? But, to his surprise, they were just really good friends. Definitely not as good of friends as him and Jeremy, but still close friends. Michael didn’t mind. In fact, despite knowing how selfish it was, he was happy Jeremy was single. For a reason he’d never admit to anyone willingly.

But, of course, life decided to kick Michael’s ass one more time.

One day, while waiting for the rest of the group to get food from the vending machines, Michael and Rich were sitting alone at the table. As soon as everyone was out of earshot, Rich’s head swerved back to Michael.

“So did you tell him?” he asked. Michael looked up from his slushie and at Rich, raising a brow.

“Tell who what?”

“Really?”

“What? I can’t read minds.”

“Oh, for fuck’s s- I’m talking about you and Jeremy.”

Michael nearly spat out his drink. Since when did Rich know? He never told anyone about it, not even to his moms!

“I don’t have anything to tell him…” Michael muttered. Rich rolled his eyes.

“You and I know damn well you do. You have got to try harder at making it less obvious. At first, I thought you were just glad to have him back, but like the way you look at him is the gayest shit I’ve seen.” Michael was at a loss for words. Was it really so obvious? Who else knew about it? Was it just Rich? He was about to ask when Rich spoke up.

“No one else knows and I won’t tell. It’d be a pretty asshole move to make you come out without you being ready.” he assured his friend. For a moment, Michael thought that maybe Rich was the one who could read minds, but then he realized his jaw had dropped and he was tense. He relaxed and tried to look as though nothing happened when he saw the rest of his friends return to the table. Jeremy sat next to his old friend. Rich gave him a small thumbs up. Michael fidgeted in his seat.

“Sushi again? There’s more in this world than things starting with the letter ‘s’, Michael.” Jeremy pointed out, looking at Michael’s lunch.

“Since when do I stick to things starting with ‘s’?”

“Sushi, slushie, sleeping, smoking, stoned, songs, SQUIP-killer, stupid-”

“Sex.” Rich butted in. Michael reddened. Was he implying…?

“I don’t think that’ll ever be part of his life.” Jenna countered. The table was soon a commotion. Michael sighed and shook his head. He didn’t really care about that. Rich’s words were really bugging him. He knew he liked Jeremy, much more than friends should, but he’d never been able to muster up the courage to actually tell Jeremy. It could ruin everything again. He would lose his best friend of 13 years. He would lose the love of his life. He would basically lose his entire purpose if Jeremy left, oh God when did breathing become so difficult-

“Whoa, hey, Michael, you okay?”

Jeremy brought things back into focus. Whether it was some stressful event or he thought about things too much that led to a panic attack, Jeremy always made things feel sharper and more alive. But at the same time, he also makes things so much softer and easier. He looked at his friend, barely noticing how his eyes burned with tears.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Just overthinking things a little bit.” He breathed in a deep, ragged breath. Jeremy put his hand on his shoulder and Michael thought the entire world was gone for a moment, with the exception of Jeremy’s hand on his shoulder. But he focused again and wiped his face, composing himself. “I’m okay now.”

Jeremy smiled and pat his back. The table started back up. Michael looked up and saw Rich give him a comforting thumbs up, less teasing than before. He wasn’t so bad.

 

\------

To SmolRich  
GSC still a go?

From SmolRich  
Hell yeah.

Michael put his phone away and hopped into his PT cruiser, driving towards the mall. Rich and Michael became really good friends ever since what happened at lunch. They sort of created a secret support group only known by them. It was the “Gay Support Club”, as Rich declared. He’d sometimes bring Jake along, just so that he could try to encourage Michael to just tell Jeremy, but it never worked.

(“It’s great having a boyfriend dude. I don’t see why you’re waiting so long. Just tell him!”)

Michael arrived at the mall soon enough, Rich waiting by the food court entrance and waving when he saw his friend. Jake was there with him. Michael walked towards them and they entered the mall, looking around for somewhere to sit and get something to eat.

 

“So… any news? Or progress?” Rich asked, taking a sip from his Mountain Dew. Michael had a strange sense of déjà vu from the way the conversation started. He realized that Rich was being Michael, Michael was Jeremy, and Jeremy was Christine. Wow, that’s… weird. Michael turned his attention back to the question.

“Uh… not much. I would’ve texted you if something happened. The biggest thing happened this week is that I accidentally took a sip out of his Pepsi but I didn’t tell him. Either that or that time we were smoking and we shared the joint. But that’s sort of becoming a regular thing so…”

Michael was startled when Rich stood up from his seat. Jake looked at Rich, but didn’t really seem to mind. Maybe this was normal for them? Who knows.

“Okay dude, smoking a shared joint, whatever. But it’s becoming a regular thing?” He was apparently really excited. His eyes were lit up and he had a giant grin. Michael was extremely confused.

“Yeah? I mean I don’t think we realize it. At that point we’re so high we question if it’d hurt to get our legs cut off.”

Rich huffed, obviously not as excited anymore, and sat back down. “Aaand… that’s all from this week?” Michael nodded.

“I told you, I would’ve texted you.” Rich sighed and looked down.

“Aight. Well, meeting over?” His friend nodded again. “See ya later, Michael.” He stood up, Jake following, and walked towards the entrance of the mall.

Michael knew that these meetings were usually short, but they helped. But at the same time they didn’t. He felt like if he had to bottle up all the affection he felt towards Jeremy for another month, he’d lose it. One year felt difficult enough. But five years was crossing a line.

He got up and walked out into the parking lot, scouting for his car. When he finally spotted it, walked towards the driver’s door, and sat down in his seat, he thought.

What would life be like if he told Jeremy and he felt the same?

Michael closed his eyes and imagined it.

Prom wouldn’t be so depressing anymore, he could run his fingers through Jeremy’s hair whenever he wanted, he could finally kiss him, the fall state fair would be much more fun, he could finally feel better after letting the tiny voice in the back of his head speak. That tiny but powerful voice that said “You love him, Michael. You love him so much.”

The sun became too hot on his hoodie and he began to start driving back home, letting everything from the past 20 minutes, the meeting and thoughts afterwards, sink in.

When he parked in the driveway, his phone buzzed. It was Jeremy.

From Jerebear  
AotD? Or mariokart??? Im bored as hell here

To Jerebear  
you dont need to ask just get over here dude

From Jerebear  
geez alright  
rude

To Jerebear  
your rude too

From Jerebear  
brush up on your grammar, Michael. wrong your

To Jerebear  
STOP TALKING JUST GET OVER HERE IM BORED TOO

From Jerebear  
OH MY GOD OKAY GOD  
rude dude

Michael smiled. He promised himself that he’d tell Jeremy everything. His thoughts, his feelings, everything.

But later.

\--------

“Oh my God, who thought red shells were a good idea?” Jeremy complained.

The two were in Michael’s basement, playing Mario Kart. Michael was in first, holding onto green shells in case anything came up, while Jeremy was in third, closing in on second. The last lap was always a lot more stressful than the others, so the both of them were leaning towards the screen in their beanbags.

Michael bit his lip as he noticed a blue shell, speeding right towards the person in first, which was him. Jeremy saw the blue shell and smiled. He had reached second place and was keeping distance from first to avoid being caught in the blast zone too.

The shell hovered over Michael's character until it exploded, giving Jeremy the chance to speed ahead, which he gladly did.

Jeremy crossed the finish line and he beamed.

“I finally beat you!” Michael crossed the finish line in third. He sighed and sat back in the beanbag, watching Jeremy look at the scoreboard intently. He was in first by five points, Michael just below in second. He did some sort of weird happy-slash-triumphant dance while still sitting down. Michael thought he'd die from how cute the scene was.

“Hold on, my mom is texting me.” Michael lied.

“Which one?”

“I dunno. Let me check.”

He turned to his phone and opened his messaging app. He looked up at Jeremy, who was still proud of beating Michael after his undefeated streak in Mario Kart. He looked fondly at his friend and tapped his contact list. Still looking at his friend, he began to type with the keys he'd memorized by now.

I've never been so gay for Jere so much in my life until now.

Send.

He put his phone away and turned back to the game.

“What did your mom want?” Michael shrugged.

“Just wanted to know what got you all excited.” he said, ruffling Jeremy’s hair. His friend threw his hand off his head playfully. He then took his phone out.

“I got a text message too, I'll check it real quick.” He unlocked his phone and went to his messages app. His soft smile faltered when he looked at the message. Michael gave him a concerned look.

“What? Is something wrong?” Jeremy looked up at him.

“I.. don't know.” he showed his screen to Michael. It felt like everything rose into his throat.

From PlayerOne  
I've never been so gay for Jere so much in my life until now.

Shit.

Shit.

He meant to send that to Rich. He looked at his own messages.

Rich and Jeremy’s messages were right next to each other.

“Uh… I don’t… it’s not what…” Michael searched for an excuse but he was out of any good ones. If he hadn’t mentioned Jeremy specifically, maybe it would’ve been easier, but the fact he said “Jere” did not help at all.

His friend pulled his beanbag in front of Michael’s, muted the TV speakers, and sat down. There wasn’t really a way to identify his expression. He wasn’t really angry or serious looking, but he definitely was serious about the situation. He didn’t look sad or disappointed but there was almost a tired look in his eyes. He was leaned forward, his arms against his legs, looking at Michael.

“Michael?”

He broke.

“It was an accident.” Michael looked down at his hands in his lap. They were shaking as much as his voice was. “I didn’t mean to send you the text, but I’d meant to send it to Rich. I didn’t mean for you to see it. I’m sorry, Jeremy. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you had to find out like this, that I lied to you, that I broke our no-secrets policy. But I was so afraid we’d be done if I told you. I can’t lose you, not again. I love you so much. I just want us to still be together and I want you to be happy. I didn’t want to ruin us. I love you.”

He looked up after his ramble and Jeremy had some sort of expression on his face. It was more unreadable than the last one. He didn’t bother keeping the tears back. If he was gonna be truthful about his feelings, he wouldn’t hide a damn thing. They came faster and stronger than expected and within seconds, he had his head in his hands, sobbing as quiet as he could in case his parents heard, a complete mess.

He felt Jeremy’s hand on his wrist. He looked up from his palms and saw that Jeremy was obviously deeply concerned.

“Michael… it’s okay. I’m not gonna leave you again.” He took both of Michael’s hands into his own, staring deeply into his friend’s eyes. “Never.”

Michael was still sniffling, but the tears had calmed, he stopped shaking so much, and he started to relax a bit. But at the same time, he was internally excited. Whatever Jeremy was doing felt like more than a friendly gesture.

“Jeremy?”

Jeremy cupped his face with his hands and Michael felt like his face was on fire. Jeremy smiled and chuckled softly.

“You’re all red.” He started to lean in towards his friend. Wait- were they going to kiss? But he’d never kissed before. He hoped Jeremy would lead it instead. They closed their eyes and their lips brushed. Jeremy pushed a little bit closer to make it an actual kiss.

It was really sloppy at first. Their noses bumped into each other, Michael’s glasses were in the way, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do. It was really quick too, quicker than Michael wanted.

They pulled back for a breather, one of Jeremy's hands still on Michael’s face. Jeremy looked at him.

“You need to take your glasses off. I really don't wanna be stabbed in the eye.” Michael felt a small smile spread across his face. He took off his glasses and folded them, placing them next to his beanbag. Jeremy leaned in again and Michael had a better idea of what to do.

The kiss started up again and Michael felt much more comfortable now that his glasses weren't in the way. One of his hands rose to Jeremy’s hair, running it through his semi-curled hair. Jeremy did the same thing. Michael’s other hand was rested on the small of Jeremy's back, pulling him closer. There was so much warmth and adoration in the kiss that Michael wanted to laugh.

Jeremy leaned in closer, pushing Michael into the beanbag. He suddenly felt flustered and began to move his head away. Jeremy caught on and pulled his head away, moving back onto his own beanbag.

They looked fondly at each other, Michael circling the pad of his thumb against the back of Jeremy’s hand.

“I've wanted to do that for like... five years.” Michael admitted. Jeremy smiled and hummed, bringing his friend’s hand to his cheek. Neither of them spoke but they didn't mind either. It was a comfortable silence.

“So… this is us now? Like, us as a thing?” Jeremy murmured, leaning into Michael's palm. His eyes were closed as though he were savoring the warmth.

“Guess so.”

“Should we tell anyone?”

“It'd be nice for it to be just us.”

“Just us?” Jeremy repeated. He opened his eyes, looking at Michael.

“Just us.” He pulled Jeremy close for a hug, holding him close with a kiss to his head. He cuddled close to his boyfriend and Michael felt comforted.

“When do you think we should tell?” Jeremy murmured.

“Later.”

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa!! It's been a while since I've written and it feels a little OOC but I hope it's okay QwQ I love my boys I just want them to be happy hhhh


End file.
